


Code Red

by WolfaMoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Curious Eleven | Jane Hopper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Drugs, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Season/Series 03, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Pre July 4, 2019 airdate. Here is a story my muse and I got from the final trailer. Steve Centric. How it could possibly end?





	Code Red

Code Red  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Pre July 4, 2019 airdate. Here is a story my muse and I got from the final trailer. Steve Centric. How it could possibly end?  
Disclaimer: No Own. Un-beta’d. One day write.   
Steve, we like Steve.

 

CODE RED

~ Starcourt Mall~

Dustin plays the frequency they picked up over their home antenna at the Starcourt Elevator. It descends below the mall levels to sublevels. Their eyes widen at the labs they see.  
Once the Elevator stops they all stare out and the doors open. Dustin and Steve go one way while Robin and Erica go another. That’s when the dynamic duo finds the ‘Honey I Shrunk the Kids’ laser looking device. There’s ash all on the floor.  
“What happened here?” Steve wonders.  
“Not good.” A groan gets their attention. Moving toward some pillars they find the top half of an alive scientist.  
“It’s going to kill us all.” He repeats over and over.  
“Hey,” Steve crouches down. “What happened?’  
“The monster. It came through. We need to stop it.”  
“How? How do we stop it?” Dustin asks.  
“Solution.” The arm points to a door. “Needs host. It will kill the demon.” The scientist gurgles before falling back to the ground. Dustin and Steve share a look before moving to the doors and finding a crate.   
In the crate is a cylinder with something glowing green.   
“What the hell?” Steve voices before somebody is grabbing Dustin and tossing him to the ground and placing Steve in a head lock. “Get off!” Steve tries to fight the attacker. “Save your strength for the real battle.” Then something is shoved into his neck and he is screaming in pain at whatever is in the vile is distributed into him. “Fight well kid.” The man releases him and drops Steve before running out of the room. Dustin moves to Steve who is convulsing a little on the floor. Picking up his walkie-talkie he shouts.  
“Code red, I repeat we have a code red.” All that comes back is a growl they are all familiar with. Steve stops convulsing and sits up. “Steve? Steve?”  
“I’m…” He swallows.   
“You okay, what?”  
“Dustin, I can hear it.”  
“What?”  
“The creature. It’s closing in on your friends. We need to go.” Steve picks himself up off the floor and moves to the Elevator. Dustin follows with wide eyes. Following the man who has become his brother.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m,” Steve didn’t know how he felt. Knowing he felt off and something that wasn’t there before or was there. Closing his eyes he feels that something grow and seep into his fingertips. Then everything … He can feel everything. It’s like he is in the room where everyone is hiding behind cars and counters. The evil is right before him. He can feel it’s shock. Than a voice he knows all to well,  
“King Steve,” Billy’s voice spoke. There is a growl from the dark. The dark, which the kids have dubbed the mind flayer. The dark knows what ranks are, alpha male, leader, rulers. That is what makes the presence growl more and now acknowledges Steve as a threat.   
Steve smiles. Dustin gets scared. He has seen Steve get all protective but there was still that fear. Now there are none and… Steve’s nose begins to bleed. Steve turns to Dustin and smiles.  
“It’s okay. Stay in the Elevator. It’s safe here.”  
“What are you going to do?” Steve smiles wide.  
“Be a hero,” the door opens and he walks out. Dustin makes a move to follow but with a motion of his hand, Steve closes the door. “Hey Billy, I’m here.”   
Stepping into the main court of the mall, there is the monster and whatever destruction their group had caused to the mall. Steve can feel them all hiding. The fear, the stench that the flayer loves and craves. Standing without fear he walks toward it.  
“STEVE!” Dustin shouts as the thing turns to Steve. The creature makes a move to attack but Steve raises his hands and it stops the creature. It seems frozen by an invisible field in front of Steve. Dustin presses himself to the windows on the Elevator to watch.   
The rest of the party turn to look. They all look in shock at Steve fighting the evil.   
“~Eleven?~” Jane hears her name called mentally. “~I need your help.~”  
“Steve?” Mike turns to El as she voices the defenders name.  
“What?” Mike knows that look when she goes off.  
“Steve needs my help.” Eleven makes her way out into the opening. The dark makes a move toward her and a barrier halts it. It hits and hits but is stuck. It roars and slams against the invisible barrier. Steve steps forward as does Eleven.   
Then she feels it. Feels this energy that connects to her power and connects…. It connects to all the other gifted numbers. She can feel their spark. Their energy and gift being asked to help. Eleven knows where all of them are. Kali is in the van on the road.  
“~Jane are you doing this?~” Kali asks mentally through the connection.  
“~No,~” She allows Kali to see through her eyes but than the connection and she is visible before them. All the numbers are visible surrounding the barrier. Steve has brought all who have a power connection from the upside down here to fight.  
“~I need your help.~” Steve says. They all look at him and to the evil. The specials join around the barrier. “~Focus your energy and push with all your might.~” Kali looks to Eleven and takes her hand. It’s a ghost sensation but their hands are together. Eleven's other hand is taken by a 15 year old boy, his arm showing and his number, 007. He smiles widely at her taking her other hand. “~All together now.~” Steve voices mentally to all of them. The energy build up is massive and all the lights in the building burst from the energy being gathered in the room.  
All those without powers can only see Jane/Eleven holding invisible hands but with the lights bursting they see flickers, they think of other people. Than Eleven is screaming and beginning to levitate.  
“EL!” Mike calls to her. Her hands are out in front of her and pushing at the barrier. The barrier is collapsing and conforming to the creature. It shrieks and shrills. There is an uncanny sound like a voice crying out in pain. The voice whispering, asking them to stop. Mike can only see El levitating. Dustin though sees Steve levitating and can hear him screaming. The barrier keeps shrinking conforming to the creature until it is a pile of black goo. El and Steve are both still levitating. The two share a smile before Steve collapses. El lowers and moves to Steve.  
“STEVE!” Dustin pounds on the Elevator door. El swipes her hand at him and the doors open. They both rush over to Steve. “Is he okay?”  
“He’s like me.”  
“No, no these scientist… They injected him with something and … Please be okay.” Dustin wants to reach out. Jane though does. Her hands find Steve’s face moving hair aside. There is blood from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Jane is matching except for her mouth. “Please be okay. Is he okay?”  
“He’s drained.” Placing her hands on both sides of his head she closes her eyes. After a moment and Dustin taping his hands on the ground, she smiles. “He’s tired and says to stop tapping.” Dustin lets out a breath and moves closer to Steve.  
“We won?” Will asks. Eleven nods looking up. Mike kneels besides her, hugging her.  
“Won.” She says breathlessly. 

~Harrington Residence~

Steve is still slightly drained but is sitting on the couch looking at the TV. Blinking his eyes he changes the channel. His house is silent for once since everything that happened. The others had corralled him after what he did. Just making sure he is okay. Blinking the channel changes, Blink, off. Looking to the door it opens it reveal Eleven there.  
“I can still feel you.” She says.  
“And I can feel all of them still.” She moves sitting down next to him.  
“Brother,” she voices calmly and with question. He smiles.  
“Sister.” Accepting.   
“So when do we find the others?”  
“They are on their way here.” She looks at him with wide eyes. All he can do is smile and pull her close. They would all be together soon.

THE END

~ ~ Code Red. I Repeat, Code Red ~~


End file.
